Multiple Robins?
by hppjowf
Summary: Four people dressed like the titans leader arrive at the tower. Oh, and the mysterious woman who brought them there.
1. Teen Titans and Robins

The teen titans were resting in the tower, there was currently no major crime in Jump city. Beast boy and cyborg were having a halfhearted argument about videogames, Raven was meditating, Robin was listening to music, and Starfire was attempting to cook something that the others refused to eat.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Four people appeared, three boys and a girl. They were all wearing modified versions of Robin's outfit.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Whoa, what's going on?" the blonde girl asked.

"Steph?" asked a boy whose outfit had more red than the others.

"Tim?" she said. "Where are we?"

"Why are you wearing a robin costume?" Tim asked.

"I'm robin, remember?" she asked.

"Brown, Drake?" asked a boy who looked younger than the rest and had a hood on his costume. "Why do you look younger?"

"Wait, who are you people?" asked a boy whose outfit was fairly similar to Robin's.

"Why are you all calling yourself friend robin's name?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, are we… in the past?" Tim asked.

"Wait, I get replaced?" the boy wearing a similar costume as the original asked.

"Yes, Todd." The hooded robin said, irritated.

"Who are you?" Robin repeated.

"The future robins." Steph said.

"Batman replaces me?" Dick asked.

"Well, you moved on by the point he became robin." Tim said gesturing to Jason.

"Ok, what's going on?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh, it's Logan." Damian said with distaste.

"Do you call everyone by their last name?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Damian answered.

"He let a girl be Robin?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Stephanie said in a challenging tone.

"Ok." Jason said.

"So, who are you?" Robin asked again, annoyed.

"We're not supposed to tell you, Grayson." Damian scoffed.

"Your last name is Grayson?" Beast boy asked.

Robin glared at Damian. "Yes." Dick answered. "How do you know my secret ID?" he asked Damian.

"I'm a future robin, I know you." Damian answered.

"Wait, so what order do you guys become robin?" Jason asked.

"Grayson, Todd, Drake, Brown, and then me." Damian answered.

"Ok, so why are you here?" Dick asked.

"No idea." Stephanie said.

A women with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a lilac colored dress appeared. "Hello, Titans and robins, I'm amethyst. I'm the one who brought you all here." She said.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"I got bored again, I do this a lot in different dimension, and today I've decided to visit your dimension." She answers.

"That seems a bit random." Jason said.

"Like I said, I get bored." She said.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I'll probably make you watch some videos, maybe just tell you some things. I'll make it up as I go." She said shrugging.

"What kind of videos?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh, just some videos of the future and stuff." She said.

"Wouldn't that like mess up the space time continuum, or whatever?" Jason asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll wipe your memory afterwards, this is pretty much just for my amusement." She said.

"That's weird." Said Stephanie.

Amethyst shrugged.

 **A/N: I know I've already used this plot in a different story, so I just brought Amethyst into this too. Don't worry, you don't need to read the other story to know who Amethyst is. I actually think I've given more information about her in this chapter than I have in the whole other story. Please review. Tell me if I should continue. Also give me some ideas. Sorry about it being so short.**


	2. Titans East and Batgirls

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Amethyst said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"The Batgirls and Titans east." Amethyst answered. Then she snapped her fingers. Titans East appeared, as did three girls. One had red hair and her outfit was grey and blue. Another girl's outfit was mostly black, and her hair wasn't showing. The last one had a purple suit and blonde hair.

"Umm, where am I?" BG Stephanie asked.

"What's going on?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Crazy over here brought all of us here." Robin Stephanie said.

"Hello, I'm Amethyst. All of you are here to watch videos from different points in time, or anything else I feel like doing. And yes, some of you just time traveled. Batgirls, tell what robin's time you come from."

"So, there are other batgirls in the future?" Barbara asked.

"Yep." BG Stephanie said.

"Oh, and there's no point in hiding your secret identities, I'm going to reveal them eventually." Amethyst said.

"You can't do that." Dick said.

"Sorry, but I can." Amethyst said. "Just be glad you get to forget this ever happened when I'm done."

"Ok, well I'm the first batgirl, and I'm from Jason's time." Barbara said.

"That's me." Jason said.

"I'm from Stephanie's time." Cass said.

"Of course that would be me!" Robin Steph said happily.

"And me, I'm you from the future." BG Stephanie said.

"I become batgirl?" Robin Stephanie asked.

"Yep." BG Stephanie said.

"Cool." Robin Stephanie said.

"Any way I'm from his time." She pointed to Damian.

"Ok, most of the thing I'll show you are about the robins and batgirls, but Starfire and Speedy make their fair share of appearances too." Amethyst said.

"Ok." Speedy said.

"Why do Speedy and I appear more so than the other titans?" Starfire asked.

Amethyst smirked. "You'll see."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I appreciate the review I got. Please review, I need ideas.**


	3. Helena and Carrie

"Ok, so I'm going to add two more people." Amethyst announced. A batgirl with black hair appeared along with a red haired female robin.

"Ok, what's going on?" the red haired robin asked.

"A sorceress used her magic to get us all in this room to watch stuff." Raven deadpanned.

"Why?" the new batgirl asked.

"We've already been through this." Beast boy complained.

"Her amusement, I guess." Tim answered, ignoring Garfeild.

"I totally forgot about those two." Amethyst said.

"So, another female robin?" batgirl Stephanie asked.

"Yep." Carrie (the other female robin) said.

"Ok, so on to telling everyone's secret identities." Amethyst said cheerily.

"You can't do that!" Dick said.

"Oh, you'll all find out anyway. Plus I'm leaving out some of the IDs for now, you know dramatic timing." Amethyst said.

"Well, I guess we only know Raven and starfire's and my names, it would be interesting to find the other's names out." Beast boy said.

"Actually you don't know Raven or Starfire's names. Well, I guess Starfire is a translation, so she isn't lying to you." Amethyst said.

"Really?" Garfeild.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Ok, so I'll start with Titans East. Bumble Bee's real name is Karen Beecher. Speedy's real name is Roy Harper. Aqualad's real name is Garth. No idea what Mas y Menos' names are."

"Can't you like magically find out?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but it never tells you. They're only on like one show and their identities are never revealed." Amethyst complained. She got some strange looks. "Sorry, you wouldn't get it."

"That was weird." Cyborg said.

"Now on to the Teen Titans. Robin's, the first one, name is Richard Grayson, but he usually goes by Dick. Beast boy's name is Garfield Logan, but you knew that. Starfire in Tamaranian is Koriand'r, but when she's older she usually goes by Kori. Raven's name is Rachel Roth. Cyborg's name is Victor Stone."

"So that's why you chose the code name Stone when you infiltrated the hive." Garfield said.

"Yeah." Victor admitted.

"So, the second Robin's name is Jason Todd. The third's is Timothy Drake. Fourth is Stephanie Brown, who is also the third Batgirl. Skipping the fifth. Sixth is Carrie Kelly." Amethyst gestured to each person when she announced them.

"Why'd you skip five?" Raven asked.

"Please don't make a habit of referring to me as five." Damian said.

"Dramatic timing." Amethyst answered Raven. "Anyway, I'm waiting for later to tell you the second and fourth batgirls names. The first one's name is Barbara Gordon."

"Can I at least tell them my first name?" the fourth batgirl asked.

"Yeah, sure." Amethyst said.

"My name's Helena." She said.

 **A/N: So, I really only made this chapter so I could tell you a few things. Ok, I'm not going to use much cannon stuff on Helena or Carrie, they won't have the same backstories, sorry. The backstories will be similar though. It's Helena Wayne, not Helena Bertinelli, just so you know. I'm sorry, I know Helena Wayne was never batgirl, but I was bored. Another thing is that the scenes won't be cannon things, well maybe occasionally. They'll probably be random things I made up, because technically this is an AU. Also the outlaws will exist. That would be Kori, Jason and Roy if you didn't know. And I'm sorry for adding more people, but I promise the number will never be anywhere near the number of people in** _ **To the Past,**_ **that's another one of my stories, if you didn't know**. **And I don't think Mas y Menos have a secret ID, I looked it up. Please review.**


	4. 2 Backstories

"So, let's tell backstories!" Amethyst said. "Who wants to go first?"

No one answered.

"Ok, fine, then I'll choose." She muttered. "So should I tell Richard or Garfield's backstory first?" she asked.

Again no answering.

"Fine, I'll just tell Richard's first." Amethyst said.

"Please don't." Dick said, annoyed.

Damian mumbled something about him being pathetic under his breath.

"Fine, so, Garfield you fine with me telling them your backstory?" Amethyst asked.

"Umm... I guess you can." Beast boy said.

"Great!" Amethyst exclaimed. "So, he lived in Africa with his scientist parents. Then he got some rare disease so they gave him green monkey DNA. That turned him green and gave him the ability to shapeshift. His parents died in a boating accident, then he somehow ended up with the doom patrol."

"Oh, Beast boy, I am sorry about your parents." Starfire said.

Beast boy shrugged. "It's Ok." He tried to reassure her.

"Ok, Richard's turn!" Amethyst announced. Dick sighed. "So, his parents were acrobats in the circus. Their act was sabotaged and they fell to their deaths when Dick was nine. Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward. When Dick found out that Bruce was Batman, he eventually convinced him to let him be his sidekick. Then they started fighting a lot and then he left to jump city and then eventually formed the teen titans."

"I sorry about your parents also." Starfire said. He gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Oh, random fun fact! You know that guy, Jericho you work with sometimes? Well, he's Slade's son." Amethyst said.

This shocked the titans.

"Slade? You mean Deathstroke?" Helena asked.

"Deathstroke?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, like how we have code names, well his is Deathstroke." BG Stephanie said.

"He used to just go by his name, not even his full name, just his first? That's weird." Jason said.

"Yeah, he also used to have main opponents that were children." Barbara pointed out.

"Okay, you've got a point." Jason said.

 **A/N: I know this is a short and terrible chapter. Sorry. I need ideas. Ok, Kori in future scenes will be a bit different than TT Kori, sorry, I really like Red hood and the outlaws. And it will be an interesting contrast in personality. I will have that thing where Bruce dies than Dick becomes batman, then Bruce comes back to life. I will** ** _not_** **do anything with Damian dying. I will probably have Dick and Barbara dating in the scenes. Please review and give ideas. I know, I'm probably getting annoying, sorry. I know Raven's name is Raven, and Rachel Roth is an alias, but in this story it's her real name.**


	5. Mari

"So, anyone have questions about the future?" Amethyst asked.

"Ooh, do Rob and Star ever get married?" Beast boy teased.

"No, but they do have a daughter together." Amethyst answers.

"Oh, that is great!" Star exclaimed.

Dick blushed. Sure Starfire had been his girlfriend for a while, but having a kid with her was a weird thought.

Barbara was a little jealous, she was dating Nightwing in her own time.

"Ooh, so they do start a family." Cyborg teased.

"Well, it's kind of a weird situation, I'll show you." Amethyst said.

"Tt, I remember when I found out about it, weird is an understatement." Damian said.

"How old am I in your time?" Dick asked him.

"25." Damian answered.

Suddenly a magical hologram appeared.

 ** _Red Hood, Arsenal, Starfire, a girl with black hair wearing a speedy uniform, and a black haired girl with green eyes wearing purple were on an island. The girls both looked about 15._**

"I think Star's there and that one guy might be older speedy, but who are the rest of them?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm guessing the girl in purple is Star and Robin's daughter." Raven noted.

"No, that's Star." Beast boy said.

"The other one." Raven said, annoyed.

"Yeah, it is." Amethyst said.

"Who's the girl dressed like Speedy?" Aqua lad asked.

"Lian Harper." Amethyst answered.

"How's she related to me?" Roy asked.

"She's your daughter." Amethyst said.

So Roy had a daughter in the future. He wondered who the mom was.

"So that is me?" he asked.

"Yep." Amethyst answered.

"Who's the guy in the helmet?" Tim asked.

"Red Hood." BG Stephanie answered, not wanting Damian to blurt out that it was Jason.

"Who's that?" Robin Stephanie asked.

"Some guy." BG Stephanie answered super vaguely.

 ** _"_** ** _So, it's been lovely seeing you guys and all, but I have to go back to dad's house. Bye." Starfire's daughter said._**

"Oh, so Robin and Starfire aren't together?" Bee asked.

"Yeah they break up." Amethyst said.

"That is the most terrible." Star said.

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, Mari, it was nice seeing you." Star said._**

"So, her name's Mari?" Stephanie said.

 ** _"_** ** _So, mom, I probably won't see you again until summer, kay." Mari said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok," Kori said._**

Older Starfire seemed a little cold and distanced which surprised the titans.

 ** _Lian hugged Mari. "I'll miss you, you're the closest thing I have to a sister." Lian said._**

A few people raised their eyebrows at that.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll miss you too." Mari said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tell your dad we say hi." Jason said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bye." Roy said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good bye, everyone." Mari said as she flew off._**

 ** _The scene changed. Mari was in a house with her father and a woman with red hair, glasses and a wheelchair._**

"Whoa, is that older robin?" Beast boy asked.

"Yep." Amethyst said.

"So, you have blue eyes?" Cyborg said.

"Uh-huh." Dick said.

"Wait, is the girl in the wheelchair me?" Barbara asked a bit horrified.

"Yes." Cass answered.

"Umm… why am I in a wheelchair?" Barb asked.

"The joker shot you." Amethyst told her.

"What!" Barbara shouted.

Amethyst just shrugged.

"Wow, Barb, that's bad." Jason said, shocked.

 ** _"_** ** _Hi, Mari." Dick said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey dad, Barb." Mari greeted._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, how was it?" Barbara asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good." Mari answered._**

 ** _"_** ** _So, how's your mom?" Dick asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Good, she seemed a little happier than normal." Mari said._**

 ** _"_** ** _You should have seen her when we were teens, she was probably the happiest person I've ever met." Dick said._**

 ** _Mari raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"_** ** _She was terrifyingly cheery." Barbara said._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hard to imagine." Mari said._**

The titans found that depressing.

 **A/N: I know, terrible chapter. Its cannon through the show but after that the time line's kind of messed up and super uncannon. Sorry. Please review and give ideas.**


	6. New Teen Titans

"Does anyone else join the Teen Titans in the future?" Beastboy wondered.

"Yeah, in the future it's completely made of different people." Amethyst said. "I'll show you."

 ** _The screen showed a girl with white hair in black and orange, a blonde girl with a long sleeved red shirt with the wonder woman symbol on it and jeans, a green girl with auburn hair a white shirt and blue skirt, a boy with black hair wearing jeans and a black shirt with the superman symbol, Red Robin, a boy with auburn hair wearing the kid flash outfit, and a boy in blue armor._**

"So, who're they?" Speedy asked.

"Ok, the Slade looking girl is Ravager AKA Rose Wilson. She's Deathstroke's daughter." Amethyst said.

"Whoa, and she's a teen titan?" Beastboy said.

"You guys let his son be an honorary titan." Amethyst reminded them. "Anyway the girl in the red shirt is Wondergirl AKA Cassandra Sandsmark."

"So is she wonder woman's sidekick?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep." BG Stephanie said.

"Ok, green girl is Miss Martian AKA M'gann M'orzz AKA Megan Morse." Amethyst said.

"I thought J'onn was the last Martian." Dick said.

Amethyst shrugged. "Anyway, Superman look alike is Super Boy AKA Conner Kent AKA Kon-El. He's Superman's kind of clone."

"Kind of clone?" Raven asked.

"I don't know the whole story, well I know the young justice version, but I don't know if it's the same here." Amethyst said. She got some strange looks.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing." Amethyst said. "Anyway, next one. The one in the black and red. Oh, that's Tim, only you know, older. You go by Red Robin, not very creative if you ask me."

"Oh, so I join the Teen titans?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, you're the leader." Amethyst said.

"Oh." Tim said a bit surprised.

"Ok, next. The one wearing the kid flash outfit is a different guy than in the Titans' time. Your Kid Flash is Wally West. That one's Bart Allen."

"So, Wally gets replaced too?" Dick said a little bitterly.

"Well, he becomes the Flash." Amethyst said. "Anyway the guy in full armor is Blue Beetle AKA Jaime Reyes. And I think that's it."

 **A/N: I don't know if this chapter is really worth reading, but at least you know the members in the future Teen Titans. The team was randomly assembled, I don't think that's ever actually been the team in anything. I just used people I knew some things about. I was going to add Supergirl AKA Kara Zor-El or Arrowette AKA Cissie King-Jones but decided against it. Ok, I kind of used Superboy and Miss Martian because of Young Justice, I love that show. I think most Teen Titans fans are also young justice fans and vice versa, but I might be wrong. I'm a bigger fan of Young justice than Teen Titans though. Anyways please review. I'll probably write something more focused on the Batfamily next time.**


	7. Jason Died

"So, the author decided that she's already screwed with the time line enough that she should just add these two already." Amethyst said as two girls appeared. One girl was a black haired robin, the other was a blonde batgirl who's costume was kind of robin themed, and god did she need some pants under that dress.

"So their time is before Carrie and Helena and after the fifth robin and Stephanie." Amethyst said. "So the new robin is younger Helena and the batgirl is Bette Kane."

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" Robin Helena asked.

"Are we at the titans' tower?" Bette asked.

"Wait, so Flamebird becomes batgirl and Helena was robin?" BG Stephanie asked.

"Yep." Amethyst answered.

"That sounds a lot like me." BG Stephanie mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess her being Huntress would be like you being Spoiler." Bette said. Some people nodded in agreement.

"So, anyone want to hear any horrifying spoilers for the future?" Amethyst asked, getting a bit bored.

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Robin 5, Helena's, and Batgirl 3's identities, because I'm too bored for dramatic timing. Oh, and details on some people's deaths, and future identities." Amethyst said. "So, which do you want to hear about first?"

No one answered.

"Fine I'm doing it anyway then." Amethyst said.

"So, Dick becomes Nightwing in a few years. Then Bruce meets Jason while on patrol as batman when Jason's stealing the tires from the bat mobile, and ends up adopting him."

"You stole from batman? Dude!" said Beast Boy.

Jason shrugged

"Then Jason becomes robin and dies." Amethyst continued

"What!" Jason yelled. "How?"

"Well, you found out about Sheila Haywood, she's your Biological mom, and she sold you out to the joker. He beat you half to death with a crowbar the exploded you and Sheila." Amethyst.

Jason looked horrified. "Mom's not my real mom?" he asked.

"She's technically your stepmom." Amethyst said.

Everyone gave Jason sympathetic looks.

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapters kind of all over the place, but then again, so is this whole story. Sorry about adding Bette, but hey I added Helena, so why not add her.**

 **Please review!**

 **So, time to respond to all my reviews.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **RDJG-Fanatic: I probably won't do the two-face thing, sorry. Sorry that Wally doesn't have a major role, but there will be mentions of him.**

 **Iceetilioow: Yeah, I wish I could find more stories like this.**

 **Ramen4Life: Thank you**

 **Miraculous: I'll try to add more Raven and Cyborg.**

 **Tatanka96: I believe M'gann first appeared in some Teen Titans comics. Blue Beetle has also been on the teen titans. Thank you.**

 **4thwallvigilante: thank you. I've read some of your work too. I'm actually following a few of your stories. (Please update Falling and Brother, Brother. Please.)**


End file.
